


Do You Ever Think of Them?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Natasha comes back from a mission and Clint decides to ask her something.Prompt: “Do you think of them when you kiss me?”Requested byatheleteinaviatorson tumblr!





	Do You Ever Think of Them?

It was late, the sun had set hours ago. Clint gazed at the city lights from his floor at Avengers Tower. It seemed so peaceful now, almost as though Loki never happened.

His door slid open, someone walking in. He watched her reflection in the glass as she removed the dark red heels from her feet. “Welcome back, Nat.

She smiled and walked to him. “Thanks for waiting up,” she murmured, giving him a kiss.

It was soft and brief, and as her lips left his, Clint whispered, “Do you ever think of them when you kiss me?”

Natasha stared at him with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean?”

“The guys you sleep with before you kill them.”

“Is that what you think I do?”

“Are you saying you don’t?”

Folding her arms, she held his gaze and said, “I don’t. We get to the bedroom and I play the role as long as I need to before I have my chance to strike.”

“Play the role. Have you ever done that with me?”

“Clint, what’s really going on? What I’ve done never bothered you before, why now?”

He sighed deep and looked down. “I…” He couldn’t even explain to himself what was going on in his head right now. Glimpses of faces kept flashing in his recent memories. “I gotta go.”

“This is your room.”

“You take it for the night,” he told her before grabbing his bow and quiver and heading out the door.


End file.
